Roy Hawkeye (anti-matter)
Roy Hawkeye was an anti-matter copy of the real Hawkeye created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 Anti-matter Hawkeye was created on March 1st, 2009, when the James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Hawkeye was brought on the away team to serve as security. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) Kagetora did not appear in Pelvanida with some of the others, instead he was trapped like the rest of the team in limbo. When Shelton ejected them onto Gaman, Kagetora and Hawkeye appeared in a cave on a mountainside outside of the kingdom, where they were set upon by a hunting party. When James successfully contacted them and told them where the team was, Kagetora and Hawkeye escaped the cave and traveled into the kingdom. When James and Zachary were captured in the tower and led into the courtyard, Hawkeye and Kagetora rescued them via ambush. From there, the team traveled to the King's room where they witnessed Siberys force the king to stand down his forces. However, when Siberys delayed the team's escape in the name of revenge, James was forced to kill him. He then led his team to the bridge and to safety. Hawkeye returned to Gaman with the second away team. He was spearated like the rest of the team and traveled with Lockdown and Dr. Joe to a small library where they located a control panel showing them the power outages of various buildings. They were then knocked out by Sapaar guards and taken to jail where they reunited with the rest of the team. Hawkeye stood guard outside while the rest of the team visited The Professor, and recieved the message from Hans and Werner regarding the planned uprising at the nuclear power plant. While traveling to the nuclear power plant, Hawkeye helped James incapacitate some guards, where James discovered the Sapaar contact lenses. Hawkeye and Shelton traveled around to the back of the power plant and manipulated the lighting in the plant to give Werner's men the edge. When the team attempted to evacuate the power plant during Gaman's destruction, Hawkeye was forced to download his cybernetic consciousness into the shuttlecraft and leave his organic self behind to open the hangar doors. Hawkeye's cybernetic consciousness then flew the shuttlecraft back to Pelvanida. (Card of Ten) During the flight, Hawkeye transmitted the coordinates to other shuttlecraft to Werner and his men on the ground, allowing them to escape the planet. (Ship of State) Back in Pelvanida, Hawkeye's shuttle was damaged during reentry, but Vic, Dr. Joe, Kagetora, and Zachary successfully repaired him. March 3009 (anti-matter universe) When part of the team entered the bridge and the others stayed behind to prevent the bridge from shutting down, Hawkeye provided passage for Neku and Snow, who didn't want to return to matter Earth. (Card of Ten) Hawkeye flew his occupants with Kagetora and Vic into Las Vegas. He visited Crimson Base and later Tardigan. The latter he flew the team to safety from (save Kagetora). The next day, he flew the team with James, Ender, and Ken back to Crimson. At some point, Tardigan reached him and shredded the inside of the ship, killing Hawkeye's AI. (Ground One). Decades later, the remaining fuel in Hawkeye's shuttlecraft was used to power the bridge long enough for the traveller to jump through to the matter universe. Find the Cure!) Appearances *''Card of Ten'' *''Ship of State'' (voice only) *''Ground One'' (deceased) *''Find the Cure!'' (mentioned only) Trivia *Other than James, Hawkeye is the only member of the away team to play a large role on both away missions to Gaman. He is also the only member of the away team other than Hans and Werner to appear in Ship of State albeit as only a radio voice. *Hawkeye's status as deceased or not is unclear, as his organic body was destroyed, but his personality and his cybernetic implants lived on in the shuttlecraft. These were destroyed in Ground One, however. *Hawkeye was the only experiment that the government hearing initially approved to go on the mission. * Hawkeye is the first artificial intelligence main character. Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Soldiers Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Deceased characters Category:Males